8 anos depois
by nikamaluka
Summary: Jack estava no Flying Dutchman por 8 anos. Quando ele volta, encontra Elizabeth com uma filha, ela acha que é de Jack. Podem retomar o amor que um dia compartilharam? Ou vai tudo por água abaixo? Tradução de 8 years later de Tonks2004. LizziJack
1. Está fora por 8 anos

Resumo: Jack estava no Flying Dutchman por 8 anos. Quando ele volta, encontra Elizabeth com uma filha, ela acha que é de Jack. Podem retomar o amor que um dia compartilharam? Ou vai tudo por água abaixo? Tradução de 8 years later da autora Tonks2004. 

----------------------

Está fora por 8 anos

Já faziam 8 longos anos desde que Jack viu Elizabeth. 8 longos anos sem ver seu sorriso, 8 longos anos sem ouvir sua risada, 8 longos anos sem adormecer com ela em seus braços.

E isso é tudo por causa de Davy Jones. Jack odeia Jones. Odeia muito.

Claro que ele foi salvo por sua tripulação antes de ser "comido" mas Davy Jones ainda achou um jeito de pegá-lo. E depois de 8 anos bajulando-o, e tentando barganhar com ele, Jack estava livre. Pelo menos por enquanto.

Jack saiu do naviu no qual havia se escondido. E fez seu caminho para a casa que ouviu ser de Elizabeth.

Ele tomou um pouco de ar, e bateu na porta.

-----------------

Elizabeth estava sentada no sofá, lendo um livro. Sua filha Chelsea estava correndo em volta, e rindo. Elizabeth sorriu. Chelsea tinha um lindo cabelo preto, e olhos castanhos escuros. Até este dia, Elizabeth não sabia se o pai era Jack ou Will.

Mas, Jack não iria voltar, então, isso não importava. Elizabeth disse silenciosamente para si mesma.

Pensar em Jack trouxe lágrimas a seus olhos. Elizabeth fechou seus olhos, e tentou se lembrar da ultima vez que vira ele.

"Amor, você precisa ir." Disse Jack, a tripulação de Jones estava se aproximando.

"Não! Eu não posso deixa-lo" Elizabeth disse a ele.

"Eu voltarei. Confie em mim. Eu voltarei por você." Ele disse, recuando um pouco.

Elizabeth deu um beijo rápido nele, e então correu, deixando Jack para traz. Ela não olhou para traz. Ela sabia que não conseguiria.

Elizabeth escutou uma batida na porta, e voltou a realidade.

"Eu atendo!" diz Chelsea, correndo para a porta.

Elizabeth baixou o seu livro, esperando para ver quem estava na porta.

Chelsea abriu a porta e encarou o homem que estava parado lá.

Jack olhou para Chelsea e sorriu. Ajoelhou-se para ficar do tamanho dela. "Elizabeth Swann mora aqui?!" ele pergunta para ela.

Chelsea ficou encarando-o e não disse nada. Eventualmente ela correu para dentro, deixando Jack sozinho. Ele levantou-se, e estava para partir, quando ficou cara-a-cara com Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ficou de boca aberta. Ela tentou formar palavras, mas não conseguiu. Finalmente ela disse "Jack?"

Jack assentiu, e deu a ela um sorisso. Jack estava esperando um abraço dela, mas em vez disse, ela começou a andar. Ele olhou para ela confuso. Seguiu ela, e ia dizer alguma coisa, quando ele percebeu que ela estava chorando. Ela sentou nas escadas, chorando. Ele sentou ao lado dela, e colocou seus braços ao redor dela.

Ela entrou no abraço dele e chorou mais forte. " Eu pensei que você nunca ia voltar." Ela disse, ainda chorando.

"Me desculpe." Foi tudo que Jack conseguiu dizer. "Mas eu estou aqui agora." Ele disse, o que fez Elizabeth chorar mais forte.

"Elizabeth, quem estava na porta?" um homem perguntou.

Jack olhou para cima e viu Will. Will estava segurando a criança que atendera a porta. Tudo fazia sentido agora. Ela casou-se com Will como ela deveria, e eles tinham uma criança. Jack não disse nada, levantou-se e partiu.

Elizabeth olhou fixamente para ele, lágrimas fluindo por seu rosto. Chelsea livou-se dos braços de Will e foi dar um abraço em Elizabeth.

------------------

Jack fez seu caminho até o bar mais próximo, e começou a beber. Ele queria afastar toda a sua dor com a bebida. Ele queria beber até não sentir mais nada. Ele queria esquecer tudo, e talvez ir para cama com alguém que se parecesse com Elizabeth, apenas pelos velhos tempos.

Jack estava na sua Quinta cerveja quando alguém deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. Ele estava tão bêbado que caiu de sua cadeira. A mesma pessoa o ajudou a levantar, deu-lhe outro tapa e então o abraçou. Jack cambaleou um pouco para traz, e viu que a pessoa que o abraçava era Elizabeth. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor dela e tornou o abraço mais apertado.

Elizabeth enclinou-se para beija-lo, e ele a afastou.

"Porque isso?" Ela perguntou irritada.

"Você está com William." Jack disse de uma vez, guspindo algumas palavras.

Elizabeth suspirou. "Jack por favor, me escute. Eu pensei que você nunca voltaria! Eu- Eu estava grávida e não sabia o que fazer."

"De quem é esta criança?"

"Eu não sei."

"Você não sabe? Como você pode não saber!"

"Depois que você ficou preso naquele navio amaldiçoado, eu me senti miserável, então eu bebi um pouco demais e passei a noite com Will. Eu penso que Chelsea é dele, mas... Eu não sei... ela age muito parecida com você... ela poderia ser sua."

Jack suspirou, e sentou-se. Ele estava para beber um gole de cerveja, quando ela foi tirada de suas mãos.

"Você já está bêbado o suficiente Jack."

Os olhos de Jack brilharam para Elizabeth, mas não disse nada.

"Venha." Ela disse, o puxando para cima. "Venha para minha casa, e durma um pouco. Amanhã você, eu e Will podemos conversar sobre tudo isso."

Jack tentou protestar, mas ele estava cansado e bêbado. Relutantemente, ele deixou ser levado para a carruagem. Os dois entraram, e Elizabeth pousou sua mão no ombro de Jack.

"Eu senti sua falta." Ela sussurrou.

Ele não disse nada por alguns minutos. Eles ficaram sentados em silencio até que finalmente ele disse "Também senti sua falta."

Elizabeth fechou seus olhos, e deslizou para perto dele. Ele olhou fixamente para fora da janela, imaginando o porque de tudo ter dado errado.

Depois de um pequeno passeio, eles chegaram na casa de Elizabeth, e ela ajudou Jack a subir as escadas. Ela colocou-o na cama, onde ele dormiu rapidamente. Elizabeth suspirou e desceu as escadas.

"O que Jack está fazendo aqui?" Will perguntou quando ela entrou na sala de jantar.

"Ele vai passar a noite." Elizabeth disse simplesmente. "Amanhã nós três temos que discutir uma coisa."

Will assentiu. "Ok. Mas-"

Ele foi interrompido por Chelsea que entrou correndo e perguntando "Quem é aquele homem mãe?"

Elizabeth sorriu para sua filha. "Aquele é o Capitão Jack Sparrow."

"Sério!" Chelsea perguntou, pulando para cima e para baixo. "É o verdadeiro Capitão Jack?"

Elizabeth assentiu, sorrindo.

"Ele é tão bravo" disse Chelsea, sorrindo. Elizabeth tinha contado para ela tantas histórias sobre Jack. Capitão Jack era o herói de Chelsea. "Você acha que ele vai me ensinar como ser um pirata?"

Elizabeth franziu a testa. "Você não vai se tornar um pirata"

"Ser um pirata é muito perigoso." Adicionou Will.

Chelsea os ignorou. "Você acha que ele vai me contar algumas de suas histórias?"

"Talvez se você perguntar para ele, ele conte." Disse Elizabeth. "Mas espera até amanhã. Ele precisa dormir."

Chelsea assentiu.

"É hora de você ir para cama." Diz Will.

"Eu vou colocá-la na cama." Diz Elizabeth. "E então eu vou dormir." Ela diz para Will.

Will assentiu. "Eu tenho um trabalho para terminar." Ele disse, colocando seu casaco.

Elizabeth suspirou e concordou. Ele passava mais tempo naquela ferraria do que em casa.

Elizabeth colocou Chelsea na cama, e parou no quarto de Jack. Ele estava deitado lá, ainda desmaiado. Ela checou se ele ainda estava respirando, e então foi para seu quarto. Ela dormiu logo, sonhando em como seria sua vida se ela nunca tivesse dormido com Will.

Will foi logo para a cama, e suspirou para a Elizabeth que dormia. Ele não a amava mais. E, por pior que isso parecesse, ele não amava Chelsea. Ela era o seu fardo. O erro pelo qual ele estava pagando. Ele esperava que a conversa de amanhã fosse boa. Ele esperava sair disso. Ele pedia a Deus que Chelsea fosse filha de Jack. Ele esperava que as coisas ficassem melhores.

CONTINUA


	2. Contando uma história

Contando uma história

Elizabeth acordou na manhã seguinte e desceu as escadas para sentir o cheio de café fresco. Ela entrou na cozinha e viu Jack contando uma história para Chelsea.

"...e então, eu pulei no mar infestado de tubarões para salvar a sua mãe." Ele disse.

Os olhos de Chelsea arregalaram de medo."Você se machucou?" Ela perguntou.

Jack riu."É claro que não. Eu sou o Capitão Jack Sparrow, amor."

Elizabeth andou até eles. "E que história é essa Jack?" ela pergunta, com um sorriso amarelo.

"Quando vocês se conheceram!" disse Chelsea sorrindo.

Elizabeth deu um sorriso amarelo para Jack. Ele certamente tem uma maneira estranha de mudar as histórias. Jack deu um grande sorriso para ela.

"O que acontece depois?" pergunta Chelsea, puxando a manga da camisa de Jack.

Jack se inclinou um pouco, chegando mais perto dela. "Depois que eu salvei ela do fundo do oceano, eu comecei a nadar de volta. Mas, o peso da água sobre mim era tão grande, e então a sereia veio."

Chelsea engasgou. "Sereia?"

Jack assentiu. "Eu continuei nadando, mas tinha que parar as vezes para lutar com a sereia. Eventualmente, eu trouxe ela de volta para as docas."

Chelsea suspirou em alivio.

"Mas, ela não estava respirando." Jack adicionou. Chalsea engasgou novamente. "Eu arranquei seu espartilho para que ela pudesse respirar, e foi o que ela fez."

Chelsea sorriu. "Você é tão corajoso Capitão Jack."

Jack sorriu, e Elizabeth revirou seus olhos.

"Chelsea, vá se vestir." Disse Elizabeth. "Você não pode ficar o dia todo com roupas de dormir."

Chelsea gemeu, e subiu para seu quarto.

"Quando Will voltar, nós vamos ter uma conversa." Elizabeth falou para Jack. Jack assentiu. Eles ficaram sentados em silencio por alguns minutos, e então, Will voltou para casa.

Jack não estava pronto para isso. Estava nervoso. Estava todo suado, e ficando tonto. _E se a criança não for minha? E se eu nunca mais puder ver Elizabeth novamente? Bem... Acho que poderia matar o Sr. Eunuco ali..._ Jack olhou de relance para os dois.

Will sentou-se, tambem parecendo nervoso. _E se a criança não for de Jack? Eu nunca encontrarei meu verdadeiro amor. Eu nunca serei livre. E terei que ficar sempre aqui._

Os pensamentos deles foram interrompidos por Elizabeth, que limpava a garganta. Era a hora.

tan. Tan. TAN.


	3. Você não ama ela?

Você não ama ela?

Elizabeth arrumou seu vestido. Estava nervosa. Ela não sabia como eles iam reagir e estava com um pouco de medo. Ela finalmente começou a falar.

"E-eu estou certa que os dois já devem saber isso, mas... Eu realmente não sei ao certo quem é o pai de Chelsea."

Will e Jack assentiram, os dois parecendo bem desconfortáveis.

"Mas, eu acho que sei de quem é essa criança." Disse Elizabeth, tomando um pouco de ar.

Jack mal conseguia respirar. Will sentiu sua blusa ficando mais apertada, e o ar ao redor dele ficando mais pesado.

"É o Jack." Disse Elizabeth, depois do que pareceram horas.

Jack e Will soltaram o ar que estavam prendendo.

"Mas Will, você ainda pode fazer parte da vida dela. Você sempre foi o pai dela, e ainda pode ser." Disse Elizabeth.

O QUE! Disseram Will e Jack ao mesmo tempo.

"M-mas ela é minha filha." Disse Jack fraquinho.

Elizabeth deu a ele um olhar zangado. "Will tem estado aqui toda a vida dela, não você."

"Bem, isso não é justo." Diz Will. "Jack esteve preso em um navio esse tempo todo. Não é como se ele não quisesse estar aqui."

Jack assentiu, apesar de estar completamente surpreso por Will estar do lado dele.

"Yeah, o que ele disse." Fala Jack, resistindo a urgência de dizer "O que ele disse."

Elizabeth franziu o cenho. "Então, você vai deixar Jack entrar e tomar o seu lugar?"

Will assentiu. "Chelsea é filha dele. Ele merece ser o pai dela. Ele merece estar aqui por ela."

Elizabeth estava confusa. Ela pensou que haveria uma grande briga, ou coisa parecida. Algo pior que isso. E então uma coisa ocorreu a ela.

"Você não ama ela?" Elizabeth perguntou para Will. Will permaneceu em silencio.

Elizabeth caminhou até ele e deu-lhe um tapa. Forte. "Como você pode mentir sobre uma coisa como essa?" pergunta, a voz dela estalando com fúria e pesar.

"Bem, o que eu deveria fazer? Dizer a você que eu sabia que ela era filha de Jack? Dizer que eu não amava ela? Deixar você?"

"Sim!" disse Elizabeth. "E então nós não precisaríamos ter essa conversa. E então Chelsea não estaria emocionalmente apegada a você. Deus, Will." Disse, sua voz cheia de raiva e ódio. "Como você pode passar 8 anos criando uma criança e não amá-la?"

"Porque eu sabia desde o inicio que ela era de Jack. Você me deixou por ele. Por esse homem sujo, malvado, pirata, e certamente qualquer um de seus descendentes vão ser tão mal quanto ele."

Elizabeth deu outro tapa nele. "Nunca mais, fale da minha filha desse jeito."

Jack saiu para traz e assistiu com olhos bem abertos. As coisas estavam ficando um pouco assustadoras.

"Não me bata nunca mais." Disse Will, mostrando seus dentes. Elizabeth levantou sua mão para dar outro tapa, mas ele agarrou seu braço.

"Solta Will." Disse, estremecendo um pouco. "Para Will, você está me machucando."

Jack deu um soco em Will, fazendo com que soltasse de Elizabeth. Jack parou em frente a Elizabeth. Depois que se levantou, Will agarrou uma espada que estava presa a parede, e a apontou para Jack.

Jack pegou sua própria espada. Elizabeth se colocou entre os dois, esperando que eles parassem. Will empurrou-a para fora de seu caminho. Ela tropeçou, e bateu a cabeça em uma cadeira.

Chelsea (que até esse momento estava assistindo tudo de seu esconderijo) correu até sua mãe. "Mãe." Ela disse. "Acorda."

Jack viu que Will estava caminhando até Chelsea, e o empurrou, fazendo com que caísse no chão. "Saia agora." Ele disse.

"Não." Diz Will. "Está é minha casa."

"Então saia até tarde da noite. Nós já teremos saído."

Will estava a ponto de recusar, mas Jack colou sua espada na garganta de Will.

Will levantou-se devagar, e partiu. Quando Jack teve certeza que Will tinha saído, ele se ajoelhou perto de Elizabeth e Chelsea, que estava chorando.

Jack levantou Elizabeth e a deitou no sofá. Chelsea agarrou-se em sua perna, chorando mais forte.

Jack se abaixou e levantou-a. Ela colocou seus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e encostou sua face no peito dele, soluçando.

"Vai dar tudo certo." Ele disse calmamente. "Ela vai ficar bem."

Chelsea se acalmou um pouco, mas ainda chorava. Jack andou até uma cadeira e sentou. Ele descansou sua cabeça no peito dele e tentou parar de chorar.

Jack esparava que Elizabeth acordasse rápido. Ele não tinha a mínima idéia de como lidar com uma criança. Mas ele ia fazer o seu melhor. Ele tinha. Para o bem de todos.

-----------

Obrigada pelas Reviews. Eu tive problemas com algumas palavras nesse capitulo, desculpa pela demora.


	4. Não posso fazer isso

Não posso fazer isso.

Elizabeth acordou com o som de Chelsea fungando. Ela tentou levantar, mas foi impedida por uma grande dor de cabeça.

Jack tinha adormecido em uma cadeira, e Chelsea tinha quase parado de chorar.

Elizabeth se levantou bem devagar, e então andou até Jack. Ela sorriu um pouco, e se abaixou para levantar Chelsea. Os olhos de Jack abriram-se vagarosamente e instintivamente puxou Chelsea para mais perto dele.

"Está tudo bem Jack. Você pode soltá-la." Disse Elizabeth.

Jack soltou o aperto, e bocejou. Ele esfregou os olhos e olhou para cima.

"Como está a sua cabeça?" ele perguntou, dando um pequeno sorriso.

"Eu vou ficar bem." Ela disse, inclinando-se para dar um beijo suave em Jack. "Onde está Will?" perguntou enquanto se afastava.

"Ele partiu. Mas vai voltar." Jack disse. Chelsea se contorceu, soltando-se do aperto da mãe, e procurando com os braços por Jack. Jack pegou-a, e ela descansou seu rosto no seu ombro. "Nós temos que sair daqui." Disse Jack.

"Para onde vamos?" perguntou Elizabeth.

Jack pensou por um momento. "O perola." Ele disse finalmente.

"Então, ela vai tornar-se um pirata afinal." Ela sussurrou para ela mesma.

"Perdão?" perguntou Jack.

"Nada." Ela disse, mostrando um falso sorriso. "Venha Chelsea, vamos fazer a malas." Ela disse, tirando a garota dos braços de Jack.

Assim que elas subiram as escadas, Jack caminhou para fora. Sentou-se em um dos degraus da frente da casa. Em poucos minutos, Elizabeth saiu.

Elizabeth estava para dizer algo, mas Jack falou antes. "Eu não posso fazer isso." Ele disse tristemente.

"O que?" Perguntou Elizabeth.

"E-Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso ser um pai. Eu não sei nada sobre ser um pai. Eu não sei o que as crianças comem, o que elas fazem, quando elas dormem. Eu não sei nada sobre Chelsea. Eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso."

"Não Jack." Disse Elizabeth, mexendo sua cabeça. "Você não vai me deixar agora. Eu tenho esperado por 8 anos para estar com você, e não vou deixar você partir. Você é o pai dela,e vai ficar bem. As coisas apenas levam tempo. Você vai aprender tudo sobre ela e como criar crianças em tempo. Você apenas tem que tentar."

Jack suspirou.

"Por favor, não me deixe. Por favor."

Ele olhou para ela e colocou seus braços em volta dela. "Me desculpe." Ele disse, antes de levantar e sair.

Elizabeth paralisou ali, lágrimas caindo por seu rosto.

* * *

Então, obrigada pelos reviews, mas não sou eu quem mereço, e sim Tonks2004, que foi quem escreveu essa fic. Eu só traduzo.

sparroow: Eu também nunca achei nada de Lizzi/Jack, por isso resolvi traduzir essa fic.

Menina Maru, Lizzie: Obrigado por escreverem, vou tentar traduzir mais rápido.

Lady Áquila: Não é uma fic muito curta! Espero que continue gostando dos próximos capítulos.

P.S.: Vocês viram o filme 3?! Gente, não terminou como eu esperava.. Mas ficou muuuuito bom!! D


	5. A Luta

Jack estava senado em um bar, bebendo e pensando nos erros que cometera em sua vida. E imaginou que seu maior erro foi voltar. Ele nunca deveria ter deixado o Flying Dutchman. Ele nunca deveria ter voltado.

Elizabeth estava sentada nos degraus de sua casa, chorando. Ela não tinha se movido um centímetro desde que Jack partiu. Chelsea ainda estava no andar de cima, fazendo as malas. Ela não tinha a mínima idéia do que estava acontecendo.

Will estava andando pela cidade. Sentiu-se mal por tudo que tinha causado. Sentiu-se mal por ter machucado Elizabeth. Sentiu-se mal por não ter conseguido fazer as coisas funcionarem. Ele decidiu por visitar Elizabeth e pedir desculpas.

Jack largou a cerveja, e começou a andar em direção da casa de Elizabeth. Ou melhor, da casa de Will.

Will encontrou Elizabeth, sentada lá e chorando, e ele imediatamente se abaixou para conforta-la.

"O que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou, colocando seus braços ao redor dela.

"Jack partiu." Ela disse. "Ele partiu e não vai voltar."

Will não sabia o que dizer, então, ficou apenas sentado lá, segurando-a em seus braços.

Jack virou a esquina, soluçando de bebado, e quando viu Will segurando Elizabeth, ele se perdeu.

"Eu sai por uma hora, e você já está com esse maldito!" Ele disse, assim que estava perto o suficiente.

Elizabeth ergueu o olhar para ele, e uma lagrima corria por sua face. Jack continuou. "Eu nem sei porque eu voltei. Eu deveria saber que você ama ele, e não a mim. Eu sou um maldito estúpido."

"Eu não estaria com ele se você não tivesse me deixado." Elizabeth retornou.

"Eu apenas parti por uma hora!" Jack gritou em resposta.

"Ele estava apenas me confortando. Algo que você tem que aprender." Elizabeth respondeu.

"Você é uma maldita prostituta." Ele gritou para ela. "Você não ama nenhum de nós; Você só esta jogando com nossas emoções!"

Elizabeth olhou para cima, mais lagrimas caiam por seu rosto. "Eu te odeio." Ela disse com a voz alta.

"O mesmo." Ele respondeu.

Os olhos de Elizabeth brilharam para ele. Ela rangeu os dentes para ele e disse, "Você é a pior coisa que já aconteceu nesse mundo."

Jack resistiu a urgencia de dar-lhe um tapa, e virou-se para partir. Elizabeth pegou seu braço, e deu-lhe um tapa forte no rosto.

"Não chegue perto de mim nunca mais." Disse Elizabeth.

"Não precisa dizer duas vezes." Ele disse, andando embora.

Assim que ele partiu, ela caiu no chão, chorando. Will chegou perto dela, e tentou conforta-la.

"Sai de perto de mim." Ela disse, virando-se.

"Me desculpe." Era tudo o que ele conseguia dizer. "Você pode ficar na casa. Eu vou achar uma nova." Ele disse suavemente. Ajudou-a a se levantar, e levou-a para dentro. Deitou-a na cama, e desligou a luz.

"Papai, para onde está indo?" perguntou Chelsea, saindo de seu quarto.

Will inclinou-se. "Querida, eu vou partir por um tempo. Seja uma boa garota para a sua mamãe."

"Papai, porque você bateu na mamãe?"

"Aquilo foi apenas um grande mal-entendido."

"Porque a mamãe disse que o Capitão Sparrow é meu papai?"

"Ele é o seu pai." Disse Will.

"Eu pensei que você fosse meu papai."

"Todos pensamos isso, mas o Capitão Sparrow é seu pai."

Chelsea olhou para Will, seus lábios tremiam.

"Chelsea, eu tenho que ir." Disse Will, um pouco impaciente.

Ela assentiu e deu-lhe um último abraço. Correu para o seu quarto e fechou a porta. Sentou-se em sua cama e chorou. Ela estava sozinha no mundo agora. Ela viu toda a briga pela janela do quarto.

O seu falso pai partiu, e seu verdadeiro pai não deveria voltar nunca mais. Tudo o que ela tinha era sua mãe, e ela estava chorando em seu próprio quarto.

Chelsea pegou sua sacola e partiu. Ela precisava encontrar Jack. Ela precisava fazer as coisas darem certo. Ela precisava da sua família novamente.

* * *

Lady Aquila - A fic não terminou ainda... Tem muito o que acontecer.

ludmila.jack.elisabeth - Obrigada por vencer a preguiça... Apreciei muito seu comentário! D

Até o próximo capitulo.


	6. Eu me importo com ele

Eu me importo com ele.

Jack saiu tropeçando pela cidade, procurando um lugar para ir. Ele desejava que as coisas tivessem sido melhores. Não sabia por que tinha dito todas aquelas coisas más. Ele não quis dizer nada daquilo.

Jack eventualmente sentou-se na borda da estrada e desmaiou. Quando acordou, Chelsea estava sentada na frente dele.

"Jack?" Ela perguntou timidamente.

"Chelsea, o que está fazendo aqui?" perguntou Jack, esfregando seus olhos e sentando.

"Eu vim para achar você. Você tem que voltar."

"Porque? Elizabeth está bem?" Jack estava bem acordado agora.

"Ela está bem. Mas está triste. Ela quer que você volte."

"Sério?"

Chealsea concordou.

Jack franziu a testa. De alguma maneira ele não acreditava que Elizabeth tinha mandado sua filha de 8 anos atrás dele, para pedir que retornasse. Ele poderia ter feito isso por ela mesma.

"Sua mãe sabe que está aqui?" Jack perguntou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

Chelsea balançou sua cabeça.

"Nós temos que leva-la de volta para casa. Sua mãe deve estar preocupada."

E ele estava certo. Elizabeth estava procurando freneticamente em toda da casa por Chelsea, ou por qualquer sinal de onde ela possa ter ido. Ela estava tão preocupada em procurar, que quase não ouviu a batida na porta.

Ela desceu para abrir a porta, e viu Jack segurando Chelsea.

"Então, você realmente desceu assim tão baixo?" Elizabeth perguntou, com veneno em sua voz.

"Perdão?" Perguntou Jack, um pouco confusa. Ele colocou Chelsea no chão.

"Você seqüestrou ela. Você tirou ela de mim." Elizabeth assobiou.

"Você é insana mulher. Porque eu seqüestraria minha filha?"

Elizabeth tossiu. "_Sua_ filha? Isso é engraçado Jack. Você não é um pai."

"Aparentemente eu sou." Disse Jack, olhando furiosamente para ela.

"Talvez biologicamente, mas você nunca poderia ser um bom pai. Você está muito preso a seus próprios problemas. Você pensa demais em si mesmo. Você se importa apenas com você."

Jack apenas parou ali, praticante mudo. "De onde tirou essa besteira? 'Você se importa apenas com você'? Se eu apenas me importo comigo mesmo, porque eu teria voltado para ver você? Porque eu teria salvado seu pescoço no dia que Jones me pegou?"

"Salvou meu pescoço?" Elizabeth riu sarcasticamente. "Você me fez deixar você. Eu poderia ter ficado com você, mas não, seu desgraçado me mandou partir. Não se atreva a dizer que salvou meu pescoço, porque assim que eu sai daquele navio amaldiçoado, eu morri por dentro." Disse. Ela olhou furiosamente para ele.

Jack estava pronto para dizer que sentia muito, para dizer que não disse por mal todas aquelas coisas, que estava apenas de mal humor, mas Elizabeth continuou.

"Mais uma vez mostrando que só pensa em si. E então, quando finalmente volta, você parte! Chelsea não tem um pai por sua causa."

"Eu parti para não estragar a vida dela!" Ele disse.

"você estragou partindo!"

"Eu salvei partindo!"

"Oh lá vai você de novo Jack" Ela rolou os olhos. "Nem todo mundo a sua volta precisa ser salvado. Você não pe um herói Jack. Você nunca foi um herói, e nunca vai ser! Todas as suas histórias são mentiras, e tudo o que você diz ou faz é uma mentira. Ninguém liga pra você mais Jack."

"Eu ligo." Chelsea disse suavemente. Até aquele ponto, Jack e Elizabeth tinham esquecido que ela estava ali. "Eu me importo com ele." Ela disse, agarrando a perna de Jack.

Jack se abaixou até ela. "Obrigado." Ele disse suavemente. Chelsea deu a ele um grande abraço, e sussurrou em seu ouvido "Desculpe por ter feito vocês dois brigarem."

Jack afastou-se dela. "Não se culpe querida. Você não causou isso. Nunca pense que o fez, porque não fez, entende?"

Chelsea acentiu. "Porfavor não parta." Ela disse, lágrimas partiam de seus olhos.

"Não se preocupe, vai me ver novamente." Ele disse baixinho, levantando-se. Ele partiu sem dizer adeus. Isso seria muito difícil.

Chelsea virou-se e olhou furiosamente para Elizabeth. "É sua culpa ele ter ido embora." Ela disse com raiva.

"Minha culpa?" Elizabeth perguntou, se sentindo um pouco machucada.

"Ele estava tentando fazer alguma coisa certa. Ele me trouxe de volta, e você gritou com ele." Ela correu as escadas acima e entrou em seu quarto. Ela bateu a porta e deitou em sua cama. As coisas não estavam indo como ela esperava. Ela tinha que pensar em outra coisa.

* * *

Muito Obrigada pelos reviews, e deculpem pela demora... 


	7. Posso te dizer uma coisa?

Posso te dizer uma coisa?

Elizabeth se sentia horrível. As coisas não estavam indo bem. Ela estragou tudo. Ela sabia que precisava encontrar Jack. Ela subiu as escadas e bateu na porta de Chelsea.

"O que?" perguntou Chelsea irritada.

"Posso entrar?" perguntou Elizabeth tímida.

"Não." respondeu Chelsea.

Elizabeth entrou mesmo assim. "Eu vou procurar Jack. Você quer vir?"

Chelsea pensou por um momento, e então assentiu.

Elas caminharam e eventualmente, o acharam no bar. Elizabeth estava para falar com ele, quando duas outras garotas o fizeram. Jack sorriu para elas, e as duas deram a ele um beijo. Elas riram de algo que ele disse, e ele tomou um gole de rum.

Elizabeth se sentiu tão despedaçada por dentro. Isso deveria ser o que Jack sentiu quando voltou e encontrou ela com Will.

Ela andou até ele mesmo assim."Me desculpa Jack." Ela sussurrou baixinho.

Ele se virou."Elizabeth?" Ele perguntou bêbado.

Elizabeth assentiu. "Eu vejo que está feliz agora. E-eu vou embora." Disse baixo.

"Embora? Mas a festa só começou." Ele disse incoerentemente.

"Eu tenho Chelsea comigo..."

"Deixa ela participar também."

"Jack..." Elizabeth suspirou.

"O que?" Ele perguntou, depois tomando mais um gole de rum.

"Eu só vim dizer adeus. Obviamente nosso amor não é grande o suficiente." Elizabeth disse tristemente.

"Você está indo?"

Elizabeth assentiu.

"Posso te contar um coisa antes?"

Elizabeth assentiu novamente. "Vá em frente."

Jack se inclinou e a beijou suavemente.

Os olhos de Elizabeth se arregalaram um pouco, mas logo estavam fechados. Depois que ele separou-se dela, ela abriu-os.

"Me desculpa, eu não entendi direito. Poderia me dizer novamente?" Ela perguntou calmamente.

Jack largou seu rum, ela a colocou no seu colo. Ela a beijou apaixonadamente, fechando seus ohos.

Elizabeth separou-se dele e inclinou-se para traz. "Me desculpa Jack."

"Me desculpa também, amor." Jack disse.

Elizabeth riu um pouco. "Você está bêbado."

"Eu to não." Ele protestou, tomando mais um gole de rum.

Elizabeth tirou a garrafa dele. "Vamos, vamos voltar para casa."

As duas garotas que estavam com o Jack deram-lhe um tapa e foram embora.

"Eu mereci isso?" Ele perguntou a Elizabeth, massageando sua face.

Elazabeth riu e assentiu. Jack levantou os ombros, e tentou alcançar a garrafa de rum.

"Você pode ter mais quando estivermos em casa." Disse Elizabeth, mantendo a garrafa longe.

Jack rugiu e levantou-se. Ele balanço um poucom, mas recobrou o equilíbrio.

"Chelsea, vem aqui." Elizabeth disse. Chelsea disse adeus para o homem com quem ela jogava poker e caminhou até sua mãe.

"Olha o que eu ganhei mãe!" ela disse, segurando uma chave. Elizabeth olhou para ela. Parecia muito com a chave do baú de Davy Jones.

"Legal." Disse Elizabeth, não pensando mais nisso. Ela levou Jack para casa e o ajudou a deitar-se na cama. "Descanse um pouco Jack." Ela sussurrou.

Jack balbuciou alguma coisa, e virou-se, desmaiando. Elizabeth sorriu e desceu as escadas. As coisas estavam finalmente certas. As coisas estavam exatamente do jeito que deveria ser. Ou pelo menos seria, depois da conversa que eles teria amanhã. Pela primeira vez em 8 anos Elizabeth se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz.


	8. A Chave

A chave

Jack acordou com Elizabeth em seus braços. Ele sorriu um pouco, e então foi presenteado com uma rápida dor de cabeça.

Elizabeth já estava acordada, e começou a sair da cama. Jack a puxou de volta, e sussurrou algo entre seus cabelos.

"Perdão?" perguntou Elizabeth, sorrindo como uma criança na manhã de natal.

"Fique aqui." Ele disse um pouco alto.

"Jack, eu tenho que acordar Chelsea e alimentá-la."

Jack gemeu e soltou-a. Elizabeth o empurrou de volta para a cama quando ele começou a levantar-se, "Você precisa descansar."

Jack reclamou e rolou na cama.

"Eu trago algo para você comer." Elizabeth disse suavemente. "Apenas descanse."

Jack estava silencioso enquanto Elizabeth saia pela porta. Mas assim que ela saiu, ele levantou-se, e caminhou até a cozinha.

"Bom dia." Disse Chelsea deslumbrante.

"Bom dia." Disse Jack. "Eu pensei que ainda estivesse dormindo."

"Eu acordei cedo." Disse Chelsea, erguendo os ombros.

Jack assentiu e sentou-se. Seus olhos foram instantaneamente puxados para a chave enferrujada no meio da mesa.

"Onde você conseguiu isto?" Ele sussurrou.

"Eu ganhei noite passada." Disse Chelsea, irradiante.

Jack a pegou. Esta era sem duvida a chave do baú de Davy Jones.

"Jack." Disse Elizabeth, fazendo-o pular. "Eu disse para você ficar lá em cima."

"Oooh, alguem está com problemas." Disse Chelsea, sorrindo.

"Vem aqui." Disse Jack, levantando, e fazendo sinal para ela segui-lo.

Elizabeth o seguiu, um pouco confusa.

"Ela tem a chave do baú de Davy Jones." Ele disse suavemente.

"O que?" perguntou Elizabeth.

Jack segurou a chave. "Está é A chave. É a que todos querem para si mesmos. É a pela qual as pessoas teriam, e matar por."

Elizabeth pegou a chave, e ficou encarando-a. "O que isso significa?" Ela perguntou.

"Isso significa que eu tenho que achar o baú, então eu vou matá-lo."

"Não." Elizabeth disse rapidamente. "Não. Não. Não. Não. NÃO. Eu não vou perde-lo novamente."

"Eu tenho que fazer isso."

"Então eu vou com você."

"E quanto a Chelsea?"

"Ela vem também." Disse Elizabeth, cruzando seus braços.

Jack concordou. Ele sabia que não ganharia, e sabia que nem deveria tentar. "Certo." Ele murmurou.

Elizabeth deu-lhe um abraço e um beijo, e então voltou para Chelsea. Jack voltou para o quarto e foi dormir. Ele estava cansado, e sabia que teria muito pouco tempo para dormir durante sua viajem de procura do baú. Ele caiu em um sono muito pesado, sonhando com Elizabeth, Davy, e Chelsea.

Jack acordou algumas horas depois, Elizabeth parada perto dele. "Vem, Jack, vamos." Ela disse impaciente.

"Ãnh?" perguntou Jack sonolento.

"Chelsea e eu fizemos as malas, agora levante para que possamos ir."

Jack saiu da cama, e Elizabeth o arrastou para as docas. Jack foi colocado dentro do naviu, e imediatamente dormiu na cabine do capitão.

Elizabeth fez o navio navegar, com a ajuda da tripulação. Quanto mais rápido isso terminasse, melhor. Ela esperava que as coisas terminassem bem. Ela esperava que ninguém se machucasse. Ela esperava, e esperava, mas ela sabia que não sairia bem. Entretanto o que tinha que acontecer iria acontecer, e ela não podia impedir.


End file.
